I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BODYGUARD!
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Hinata is a pop star and has a lot of body guards but she loves one loud, happy body guard named Naruto she has a HUGE CRUSH on him but is scared to tell him cuz she doesn't want to "ruin their friendship". Naruto keeps on denying his love for Hinata to his comrades but he has a crush on her when they get a chance alone will he make his move or will they still be friends?
1. Chapter 1

No one' PoV

It was quiet day Hinata was patiently waiting on someone, the birds were chirping and the sound of insects on a hot summer day was quite interesting for the young Pop Star. Her Mansion was Big, white and clean. She had an Inside pool, outside pool. She had 100 bedrooms and 5 elevators, and 20 stairs. She had 20 maids, 10 butlers, 2 drivers , 30 bodyguards, 3 chefs, 20 servants, and well she had one in particular bodyguard that she enjoyed to have by her side. He has sun-kissed blonde hair and always wear black shades over his face so she couldn't see his eyes, but then again it was rare for her to see his beautiful ocean mixed sky blue eyes that she enjoyed to look at. Hinata wouldn't admit it but she was truly getting fond of the young guard. She clasped her hands around the nice hot cup of tea,

_" I wonder if he over slept" She thought_

" Lady Huuyga" a maid called out for her

" Y-yes" she answered

" Are you waiting on Naruto?" the maid asked

Hinata's face became red as a cherry

" N-no I- I'm n-not i-in f-fact c-can I-I please have a blueberry muffin?" She stammered playing with her fingers and quickly looking at the clock. it was very early like the crack of dawn there was no way Naruto would want to wake up.

" As you wish" the maid said leaving Hinata to think about her daily afternoon activities. Taking a deep breath Hinata decide to rest for a while so she put her head down on the counter table quietly falling asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was fast asleep and dead to the world, his body was in so much pain that if he tried to move one inch his muscles will rip. Naruto opened his eyes even though he only wanted to sleep till afternoon but he couldn't ,he wouldn't and he shouldn't. He had a job to do so he shoved his face deep in his pillow than images of Hinata flashed in his mind. He groaned deeply all he ever wanted was sleep but his stupid mind wouldn't allow him too.

"Dammit!" he thought he was late AGAIN! He felt a heap of guilt fly into his chest and he slowly tried to move his heavy body off the bed. He knew he would have to go to work sooner or later. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. While he waited for warm or hot water to come he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush his teeth. He washed his face and then took of his shirt, pants and boxers. Slipping into the tub he let the hot water relax his aching muscles and bones. He arched his back when the hot water hit him, it felt good and quiet to quiet. Where was everyone else at this hour and why didn't he hear Kiba's loud voice by now? He ran his fingers through his wet hair and grabbed the liquid soap, he was to tired to even to rub the soap over his body so he let it drown him. Next he scrubbed his private part and wash his butt, then his arms, legs, armpits, neck, and chest. He rises his body, next he washed his hair so he smiled good for Hinata. Not that he cared what she thought of him but he did have a small crush on her, first he liked the pink haired girl named Sakura. But when she didn't show any affection towards him he became found of Hinata.

He stopped the water and grabbed his towel drying himself completely, he took deodorant and put some under is arms. He took cologne and put a lot on his neck. He walked out to his room and opened his drawers. There was a loud knock on the door, yep there goes his freedom of seeing her then the grumpy blonde groaned and walked over the door.

" Who is it?" He asked not really caring who it was and just wanted that person to leave

" Naruto! It's me Sakura open up" the annoying voice rang in his ear drum

" Hell to the mother fucking No" Naruto growled shoving his clean orange boxers on

" Why the hell not?!" Sakura asked

" Cuz! I'm getting dressed!" He growled angrily

" Whatever! Lady Hinata wants you to come for breakfast I think there's something wrong with her she looks paler than usual" She said

" What?! Ok I'm coming!" he said rushing over to his closet and finding black jeans and orange shirt, putting black socks on not caring for shoes he opened the door forgetting his shades and pushed past Sakura running to the kitchen

" Hinata!" He yelled running over to the sleeping girl shaking her gently

Hinata's PoV

I woke up to feel warm hands on my back spending shivers down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes to see Naruto shaking me. Why was he even doing that anyway I wasn't dead. His eyes worried

" Ah Hinata Your ok" He beamed losing the worried expression

" Hm? Naruto?... Good morning come and sit what would you like to eat?" I asked shocked that I lost my stuttering

Naruto frowned " Your not mad?" He asked

" Huh? W-why w-would I-I b-be mad?" I asked great the moment I thought I can have an NORMAL! conversation with Naruto it turns out it was only a dream. Naruto shook his head and smiled

" Don't worry about" He said lightly hugging My face became a tomato's best friend

He sat down next to me and asked for ramen , I looked at my blueberry muffin for some reason I felt sick and I didn't want to eat it so I took a sip of my tea to only spit it out everyone looked at me

" Hina you alright?" Naruto asked

I noded my head

" My tea's just cold" I said shyly

" Do you want a fresh one?" Sakura asked

I shook my head as a nice steaming ramen bowl placed in front of Naruto as a huge grin came across his face I smiled just staring at him as he grabbed his chopsticks and shoved his face into the hot bowl. He looked over at me with a mouth full of ramen in his mouth.

" Wats uh.. a rong? odo u want somf ( what's wrong? Do you want some?)?" He said with mouthfuls

" No Naruto I'm fine" I said smiling

" Oh ok" He said brushing his arm against mine. Then he finished his bowl of ramen

" Thanks .. HINATA!" was all I could remember before blacking out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly opened my eyes to find my self in my room and Naruto was pacing back and forth then he noticed I was awake

" Ah Hina you alright now? What's wrong you have acted weird lately" He worried

I sat up my head was pounding and spinning I felt like throwing up

" I-I'm fine Naruto" I said and a warm hand was on my forehead

" No you're not Hinata and I'm worried did you eat and get enough sleep?" He asked and I froze I felt pale I never remembered the last time I slept or ate

" No sorry Naruto" I said bowing my head to only feel a warm hand on my cheek

" Hina look at me you need to eat and stay healthy how is your fans supposed to cheer for you if your like a zombie?" He said

I cried " I can't eat Naruto!" I cried as Naruto grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me

" Yeah you can here's some dumplings and cinnamon rolls" He said handing them to me

I stared at them " Just try to eat them for me please" he begged

I shoved the dumplings into my mouth and boy was I happy I did I ate everything naruto gave me and looked for more to eat. Naruto chuckled

" Looks like your stomach was saying the opposite after all" He smirked and I blushed

" Thank you Naruto" I smiled

Naruto kissed my forehead

" Get some rest okay" he said

I nodded my head " Ok" and with that I fell asleep peacefully

**Hi eeveryone I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's Pov

I woke up and hurried out of my bed, I heard giggling so I went to see what was going on I opened my door just a crack and peeked to only see Naruto and Sakura talking and laughing.

I knew it They both like each other and I guess I was just in the way sadly Naruto noticed me and smiled

" Hey Hina see I told you Sakura Hinata will wake up" He said

I closed the door on him and Sakura I fell on the ground quietly

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto whisper

"sorry but I'm busy come back later...or never" I whispered

" Please Hinata I want to - LEAVE!

I yelled

" Sorry for bothering you" I could hear Naruto whisper that before leaving

" No Naruto I'm sorry for bothering you" I whispered

I got off the floor and wiped my tears away. There was no time for crying I was getting tired of this I will fall in love with Naruto and that stupid boy will flirt with other girls it was so annoying I just wanted to write and sing my personal song. I grabbed a pencil and my song book and started to write my song it didn't take long and I got on my keyboard and started to play.

_What do I do with a boy L-like you what do I do with you?_

_Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh what do I do with a boy like you_

_What do I do with a boy L-like you_

_I know you know I'm wrapped around your finger_

_Your so, you're so beautiful and dangerous _

_Hot and Cold _

_Don't you see the light, boy_

_I can blow your mind, boy_

_Let me be your new toy_

_I do what I want and I get what I want when I want w-want it_

_w-want it, cause I'm not gonna stop till I get what you got, till I got it, g-got it, g-got it_

_What do I do with a boy with a boy like you_

_Got me lost got me hooked now I'm so confused_

_Was this part of your plan, __I don't really understand _

_What to do, what to do with a boy like you_

_Oh, Oh, oh, Oh, Oh with a boy like you (x2)_

_I'm gonna win , boy your game is over_

_try to play , but your down , 10 to 1_

_Keep the Change , after I'm done with ya, you don't know what hit ya_

_Your not fooling anyone_

_I do what I want and I get what I want when I want w-want it w-want it_

_Cause I'm not gonna stop till I get what you got, till I got it g-got it g-got it_

_What do I do with a boy , with a boy like you_

_Got me lost got me hooked now I'm so confused _

_Was it some part of your plan _

_I don't really understand _

_What to do what to do with a boy like you_

_what do I do with a boy like L-like you what do I do with you_

_Oh, Oh, Oh,Oh, Oh L-like you, what do I do with a boy like you _

_What do I do with a boy L-like you what do I do_

_Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh,Oh L-like you , what do I do, w-what do I What do I do with a boy with a boy like you_

_Got me lost got me hooked now I'm so confused _

_was it some part of your plan_

_boy I really don't understand _

_What to do what to do with a boy like you _

**A/N repeat the last got me lost and pretty much the song done**

" Wow wrote that song for Naruto?" someone asked I quickly turned around to see Kiba leaning on the side of the door smirking at me

" K-Kiba not at all" I said

" Then who is it for?" Kiba asked

" Kiba your being nosy" I whispered

" Aw come on you can tell Kiba" He whine

" It's for my fans that are having boy troubles" I said

" Yeah right more like for Naruto" He snorted

" Oh leave her alone Dog breathe" Ino snapped

" Hinata that song was amazing I'm sure your fans wiil love it" Ino said cheerfully

" Oh please Ino your only saying that for money" Kiba snapped

" I'm NOT!" Ino yelled

" Yes you are" Kiba growled

" Please just stop fighting your scaring Hinata!" TenTen end the heated agrument

" Thank you Tenten" I smiled

" Kiba I have two different songs for Naruto please promise you won't tell." I whispered

TenTen closed the door

" TELL US!" They all yelled

" Okay Okay, the songs are Chance and If I can't have you" I smiled

" Can you give us a preview of both?" Ino aksed

" I don't know" I said

" PLEASE!" They all say again

" Well okay" I smiled

_Hearts break to fast when their sentimental_

_won't stay, won't last when its love at first sight_

_So why are my convictions blinded by your spotlight_

_Can't breathe, can't sleep _

_Need some medication_

_I've kissed goodbye_

_to my reservations_

_I know there's other fish out in the seas_

_Not for me_

_I wanted you_

_If I can't have you then I don't want anyone_

_I don't want anyone_

_If I can't have you then only damage has been done baby_

_We can break these rules _

_If you wanna have some fun_

_If you wanna have some fun_

_Think of all the love that you will lose_

_If I can't have you_

_If I can't have you_

_Heartbeat cold sweat _

_Thoughts slippin' under_

_Can't fight no threat_

_Cause there's just no use_

_One look, one hesitation I'm slipping into you_

_Forgive these eyes, these your tastin' _

_No time to waste on an invitation _

_My shame, My self-control has suffered enough_

_And everybody wants to be loved_

_If I can't have you , Then I don't want anyone_

_I don't want anyone_

_If I can't have you then only damage has been done baby_

_We can break these rules you wanna have some fun_

_you wanna have some fun_

_think of all the love that you will lose _

_If I can't have you_

_If I can't have you_

_I haven't seen the best that love has had to offer_

_They say perfection's always right around the corner_

_Could be true_

_But if I can't have you_

" That's it so far for If I can't have you" I said

" Wow" TenTen said

" Damn your good" Kiba smiled

" That was beautiful" Ino grinned

" Let's hear Chance" Ino smiled

"Okay but this one is really personal" I said

" OKAY" They said in unison

_Speak (speak) Slow (slow) _

_Know your in a rush_

_But I (I) Don't (Don't__)_

_Think I'm asking for too much_

_Cause I just_

_Hit a royal flesh I don't want us to lose_

_Because you pull me like a magnet_

_Let's kick this nasty habit_

_You shot me with your cupid's bow_

_I can't believe they haven't caught me_

_You got me acting naughty_

_The cards are lying on the floor_

_Really wanna take this chance (chance) no I don't want to leave so don't go_

_I roll the dice this will mean you the price _

_This chance-_

"That's it I forgot the rest" I said

"Wow Naruto will love that" Ino smiled

"Your right Ino I do like it" Naruto grinned

My face became crazy red

"N-Naruto!" I yelled in shock

" Dude you almost gave me a heart attack" Kiba groaned

" Me 2" TenTen said

" Sorry Hinata er I mean Lady Huygga can I talk to you" Naruto asked awkwardly

" Oh drop the act Naruto we call her Hinata too dummy" Ino scold

" sure Naruto" I whispered

**finally done what does Naruto want toctalk about find out later... or NEVER just kidding find out soon. PEACE PPEOPLE! don't I love the CAPS**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's Pov

"Yes Naruto what would you like to talk about?" I asked once we were in the hall

Naruto looked at me then blushed and started down at the floor.

" Naruto?" I asked

Naruto cleared his throat and put his shades on

" Sorry I ah...(cheeks burning hot pink) nothin' anyway why did ignore me when I was calling and then Sakura punched me when you said leave" Naruto asked taking of his shades so I can see how upset he was.

" Why did she punch you?" I asked

" I don't know she just did" Naruto groaned as he moved closer to me

" But Hinata you didn't answer my question" He said his blue eyes staring deep into my heart.

I gripped my hands okay here it goes

" Naruto! I... uh I thought you loved Sakura and didn't tell me and I thought you hated me so I got upset" I said my eyes watering

Naruto looked at me then burst out laughing

" Hahahahaha Damn Hina you got me there I mean hahaha you think I love Sakura HA you're getting colder why would I like her? I mean she always hurts me ...but you Hinata you never do I rather date you cuz your ...well you know sweeter to me" Naruto blushed and laughed at the same time

I stared at him and blushed a deep shade of red

" Sorry Hinata I'm really terrible at well you know feelings" Naruto whispered blushing

" To be honest you always look cute and well... um..." Naruto blushed a bright red looking away from me

I continued to stare at him

" Thank you" I smiled Naruto smiled and before I could say anything Naruto grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall and put his hand on my forehead. I blushed at the extreme skin contact we were facing.

Naruto smiled " Okay you don't have a fever!" He said happily as he pulled away and grinned at me

" See ya Hinata" He said

Kiba came out of the room

" Where is Naruto?" He asked

I was still in shock as I pointed to the direction Naruto went

" Thanks" He said and ran off.

I Hinata the pop star fell in love with an idiot but I will make him notice my feelings for Him! and That's a fact!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Pov

I walked away happily knowing why Hinata was mad at me

" Naruto!" Kiba yelled as I turned around seeing him running towards me animal mode and tried to tackle me but I with my quick defence I did a full backflip out-of-the-way letting Kiba fall on his face. He quickly got up

" Damn your good" He said rubbing his face

I smirked " I'm not a bodyguard for nothing" I said

" Anyway Why did you attack me?" I asked

Kiba smirked " Why can't you tell Hinata that you like her?" he asked

" my question first" I said

" Fine I wanted to see if you were her really number one Bodyguard and to stop you from leaving before you answer my question" he said

" Now answer my question do you like Hinata?" He asked

I blushed and looked away " No" I smirked

" Oh really so can you explain what happened back there? Where you dramatically pushed Hinata into a wall and pretended to check her for a fever?" he asked

I hesitated but then smirked

" I thought you were inside when that all happened?" I smirked Kiba smirked back

" Don't change the subject lover boy we all know you like her, it's obvious too I mean that you wake up 6 am just to have breakfast with her is quite interesting you know" he smirked trying to lead me to tell the truth but I don't crack that easily.

" heh hey that's what good friends do" I smiled

" oh really so good friends try to kiss their friends?" He asked

Damn he's good at questions but not to good.

" Why do you care I thought your job was to be friendly?" I asked

" heh and I thought your job was to be a bodyguard?" he spat back

" I wasn't trying to kiss her" I said

" Then what were you trying to do?" he asked

" I was checking her temperature" I smirked

Kiba got pissed

" Damnit Naruto Just say you fucking like her I mean you hangout with her and you tried to kiss her!" he yelled

Got him, in the end Kiba cracked under pressure.

I sat down on a chair as I ate my ramen, Kiba kept on staring at me

Hinata walked in and smiled

" Sorry I'm late" she said taking her seat next to me

" Nah it's all good Hina" I smiled glancing at Kiba to see him smirking

Hinata blushed and smiled while biting her bottom lip.

I finished my lunch and left Kiba following behind me.

" Just tell her you like her" He said

I stopped " And what happens if she doesn't like me?" I asked

Kiba sighed " For pete sake Naruto she does!" he yelled

" How do you know?" I asked

" Don't you ever notice her staring at you during lunch?" He asked

" Man you guys always watch me eat, I mean if you wanted to have ramen just ask" I said changing the subject

" Stop changing the subject just tell you like her and be on with it" he said

" But I can't!" I yelled

" Why not?" he asked

" because!" I said

" because why?" he asked

" because because!" I said turning my back to him

" Naruto tell me the truth to why you can't" he said

" okay fine it's just when I try I start to blush and studder and well yeah you get I began to blush and acted all weird around her" I said

" So then kiss her" he said

" why?" I asked

" Cuz then she will know you like her" he said

" alright I'll do it" I smiled

**Finally done!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba's Pov

" Alright everyone we all know Naruto won't be able to tell Hinata his feelings sooooo lets help them" I grinned yelling out loud

" Who are you talking to?" Garra asked turning around to face me

" All of you" I yelled

" I don't want my cousin to be with that thing" Neji growled

" I'll happen soon" Garra shrugged taking a sip of coffee.

" Blah Naruto is just going to avoid it" Sasuke said taking a sip of his beer.

" We'll see about that!" I smirked

" I don't like that smile but do whatever you want Naruto won't crack" Shikamaru sighed

" yes he will" I yelled

" Now let's use my plan" I grinned evilly

" Ok" everybody said

" ok so here's the plan" I said

Later on the performance

in the white limo

Hinata's pov

I bit my bottom lip lightly as we were on our way to my show.

Ino was the one who did my makeup, hair and chose my outfit. I was wearing galaxy tights, black dr. marten boots and a black short sleeve Top. Naruto was siting next to me, Ino was sitting next to me, Neji was sitting across from me, Shikamaru was siting next to Neji and TenTen was siting next to Ino. My heart started to pound very hard when Naruto's arm brushed against mine. The limo stopped at our destination and everybody got out except me and Naruto.

" Hina let's go" He smiled

" I'm scared Naruto" I whispered

" Huh why?" he asked

" I don't think I can do this" I said

Naruto smiled " Of course you can do this you have 10 trillion fans waiting for you we all believe in you Hinata, I believe in you" He said

" Naruto-kun" I said as we stared at each other than Naruto leaned in of course I didn't move cuz I don't want to mess up but then I leaned in, our lips were only inches apart all Naruto had to do was move in a bit closer and I could get my wish, my wish is to become Naruto's girlfriend.

" WHAT THE FUCK GUYS LET'S GO" Kiba screamed out of nowhere causing Naruto to pull away from me.

" Kiba when did get here?" Naruto asked

" Just now' he grinned

I blushed and looked away from Naruto

Kiba ruined my dream, my wish, he crushed it both.

I looked over at Naruto then my hand I didn't realize that he was holding it but he was holding on to dear life, I didn't want to say anything because I enjoyed it. Naruto looked down at me then my hand and blushed a dark shade of red, he quickly pulled away taking the warmth that he brought in with him.

" Sorry" he muttered

I didn't say anything because I missed his warm hand intertwining with mine. my hand felt very cold and lonely.

We both walked with Kiba to the back stage as I got ready.

" Hey Hinata what's wrong?" Ino asked

" Nothing I'm fine" I smiled

I wanted to keep Naruto's and I secret from everyone that was something that we both share.

Ino gave me a puzzled look but didn't say anything.

I walked out of the back stage it was show time.

I grabbed the mic it was time to shine

I sang the song boy like you and the crowed gone wild. I got off stage and as usual everyone congratulated me but something changed Naruto hugged me.

" Good job hinata" He grinned hugging me even more. I nearly fainted in his strong arms.

we made it back to the house and we all celebrated I don't know why but I enjoyed spending lots of time with naruto but Kiba and the other bodyguards called him out, I wonder why.

Naruto's Pov

" What's up guys" I said

Kiba was laughing like a maniac and the others were just grinning or looking bored.

" Naruto we all know you like Hinata so this is a boost or helper for you as in congratulating you guys." Kiba said

" Cheers" They all said

I took the can that said Monster and smiled " Cheers" I drink the can, I was pretty sure I heard the laughing evilly.

I went back to where Hinata was siting but I felt weird as if I wanted to tell her something, oh I know that I love her.

Some me and Hinata where talking about random stuff until I felt like saying it

I grabbed Hinata's waist bringing her closer to me and I tilted my head to the side and kissed her

we stayed like that for half an hour then when I pulled away I became very dizzy and everything looked blurry

" Hinata I was very scared to tell you this since I became friends and your bodyguard but it was very hard to blurted it out so here it goes." I said very fast

Hinata stared at blushing a dark shade of red

I took a deep breath before I blacked out these were my last words

" I love you Hinata" I said and I kissed her again

then passed out.

Hinata's Pov

Naruto kissed me I felt like I was in heaven then he told me the words I've wished for a long time, I love you was still in my head when Naruto kissed me again the passed out.

I caught him when he fell in my arms and he wasn't light. Ino and TenTen had to help me carry him to his room.

Next morning

Naruto's Pov

I groaned my head was hurting a lot.

What the fuck happened yesterday that caused me head pain. It is three in the afternoon and I wanted to sleep some more but my stomach didn't want to rest it was extremely hungry and there was no way I was going to able to sleep on an empty stomach. I got up showered, got dressed didn't care what to wear I just slapped a random set of jeans and a plain shirt, plus sneakers.

I wanted to see my princess *cough cough* I mean Hinata **A/N yeah right ._.** and how she was doing so I left my room.

Hinata's room/ Pov

I lay there on my bed hugging a pillow as the memories of Naruto kissing me ran past my mind, I shifted to the right. Did he mean what he said? Does he really love me? I wanted to believe it I wanted him to know that I love him to and today I'm going to ask him and find out if he does.

A knock was on my door and I quickly got up and opened the door to only be face to face with Naruto.

" Hinata you busy?" he asked

I shook my head no, He grinned and grabbed my hand " So do you want to have lunch with me" He asked

I stared at him was he asking me out?

" Um I don't know are you asking me out?" I asked shyly

Naruto stared at me then smirked

" Maybe I am do you w-want to?" He asked

Did he just studder? I blushed a bright red, Maybe Naruto does love me

" Yes!" I yelled hugging him. Naruto smiled he leaned slowly to kiss me but then we both heard his stomach growling.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, " Maybe we should go" I giggled

" Ah um N-Naruto d-did you say you l-loved me last night? and k-k-kissed m-m-m-me?" I asked once we in the kitchen as Naruto was already stuffing his face in ramen.

He looked over at me " No I can't remember that or anything" he said with mouthfuls. I looked down sadly

" Oh um I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry that I asked" I cried

Naruto looked at and put his chopsticks down " Hinata stop crying just because I said I don't remember well doesn't mean I don't love you. Cuz I... I... do... love... you..." He said cupping my cheek and tilting his to the left and leaned in. His lips were kind of soft but they tasted like ramen. His arms dropped to my waist and he wrapped them around me. I found my hand wrapping around his neck and then I slide them into his hair.

I felt like I was in paradise. We pulled away from the lack of air we were getting.

" I love you Hina" Naruto smiled

" I love you too." I smiled

I got my answer, I finally got my wish and dream. Yes Naruto I love you too.

Naruto's Pov

at the bodyguard grounds

" WWWWHWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Everyone yelled

" You didn't ask her to be your girlfriend?!" Kiba yelled

" Um well" I laughed

" Your really hopeless Naruto" Sasuke sighed

" I can't believe I'm saying this but go ask my cousin out Now or it'll be the end of you" Neji growled

I scared of Neji so I ran back to Hinata's door, I banged on it like crazy.

Hinata came out of her room, damn she looked sexy anyway

" Yes Naruto?" She said

" Be my girlfriend!" I yelled

She looked at me in shock and smiled blushing like an idiot

" Okay" she answered

I grabbed her and spun her around in the air then kissed her. Hinata smiled then fainted in my arms.

" I love you so much Hinata" I smiled hugging her while she was still out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POv

Hinata cuddled with her new boyfriend Naruto as they watched tv on the fancy couch.

" Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking up at him

" Yes Hinata-chan" He smirked as Hinata's face turned into a red tomato

" Um what's the meaning of dating?" She asked, Naruto put on a puzzled look on his face

" Uh I don't know let's find out together okay" He smiled

" Okay" She said smiling as Naruto leaned in to kiss her but was sadly interrupted by Sakura

" Sorry to bother your sweet moment but Hinata you have call that is waiting for you" She said clearing her throat

" Why did to have to ruin My moment Sakura" Naruto mumbled

Hinata giggled and kissed Naruto's cheek, then blushed when she saw his shock face.

Sakura rolled her eyes " Hinata why are you even dating this chump?" She asked as Naruto glared at her.

" I love him that's why" Hinata smiled getting up to go pickup the phone.

" Hello?" Hinata said

" Hinata-chan it's me Hanabi!" Hanabi said cheerfully yelled through the phone line

Hinata's Pov

" Hanabi hi how are you?" I asked

" Good really Dad wanted to say hi but he's being a chicken cuz he thinks your dating someone he doesn't approve of" Hanabi giggled

" Hey I'm not a chicken!" Dad said through the phone

" Yeah right anyway are you dating anyone yet?" Hanabi asked

" Um yes I am" I blushed

" Who is it?" She asked

" Naruto-kun" I whispered

" Really No way your finally dating the guy" Hanabi asked shocked by my answer

" Yeah" I smiled

" I'm so happy for you" Hanabi said

" Thanks" I smiled

" Hey have he kissed you in the rain yet?" Hanabi asked

" No why?" I asked

" WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME HE HASN'T KISSED YOU IN THE RAIN OR HAD YOU KNOW WHAT WITH YOU (sex)!?" Hanabi yelled

" No! uh um sorry" I muttered

" Geez tell me when you get pregnant" Hanabi said

" What when was this?!" Dad yelled

" No Dad Hinata did not steal your pickle!" Hanabi said

" Let me speak to Neji!" Dad yellled

" Um let's see Hinata can you please put Neji on the phone" Hanabi asked

" Sure" I said "Sakura please tell Neji to come down stairs" I said

" Yes Ma'am" She said

Neji came down stairs he wrapped his arms around my waist

" Hey Hinata how you doing" He smiled

I hugged Neji back

" Fine really, um Dad wants to talk to you" I said handing him the phone leaving once he took the phone.

" Ok" He said

" Yes Mr. Hyugga" He said

" Oh shut Neji just say dad" Dad said to Neji

"... okay dddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddd" He said

" Neji am I on speaker" He asked

" Yes" Neji said

" Take me off I have something important to tell you" He said

" Alright" Neji said

next thing I knew all I heard Neji say was

" Yes"

"Yes"

"Ok"

" No I mean yes"

" Yes"

" Maybe i mean no"

" I don't know"

"..."

" Yes"

"..."

" Ok"

" May I ask a question"

" Ok"

"No"

" Yes"

" yes"

" Bye father"

Neji hung up and walked away from the phone

" So Neji what happened" I asked

" Nothing Hinata" He said

" But you were talking a lot on the phone" I said

" No I didn't it was only a mini conversation" Neji said

" Fine bye Neji" I said

" Ugh I'll tell you Dad wants to meet Naruto" Neji said

" WHAT!" I screamed

**Hi everyone sorry for such a short story I'm just so happy I'm in 8th grade and soon I'll be in 9th grade. And i'm hung up on my midterms that's why I haven't been updating any of my stories. **


End file.
